Wands are a different concept
by CharmingStar
Summary: WIP A Charmed Harry Potter crossover. The Charmed ones, with Leo and Cole go to Hogwarts to help protect the school from a rising evil. REWRITTEN ONCE AGAIN... PLEASE READ THE INTRO!
1. The Explanation and apology

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters or the Harry Potter characters... if you recognise it I don't own it.

Charmed/Harry Potter crossover - this takes place in the 5th season, Piper is married to Leo and is pregnant, so she has the force field, Cole was never vanquished and never had his demon half vanquished so he stayed good, and him and Phoebe got married, Paige is single. This takes place in fifth year but the tri-wizard tournament never happened, but Voldemort did come to power.

The explanation

I must say a massive sorry to everyone who has reviewed this story and liked it that it has taken nearly four years for me to do anything about it so here is the explanation.

I haven't deserted the story I just couldn't find any inspiration to continue.

The reason that I didn't write anything for the last four years is because it has pretty hectic. I had my A levels and I was working really hard and then I got to university and the work load just got more and more. I'm studying Forensic science and Medicinal Chemistry so my work load just revolves around lab sessions ands writing lab reports… its fun, fun, fun. And now that I am in second year the workload has just got more.

Well here is irony for you though, the only reason that I got the inspiration to carry on with this story is that I was procrastinating about doing any more work so I was going through all the files on my computer and came across this.

I have come up with a completely new story line and plot, which is something that I didn't have when I first started this so I will do my best to have somewhat regular chapter updates.

I have gone over all the chapters that I had posted and have added bits and changed lots of it so it important to read it again. Lol.

I am also going to apologise now for any scathing remarks about English weather. I live in England and I am now sitting in my uni room thinking that it shouldn't be allowed to rain this heavy anywhere… and that we have no summer… or snow for that matter… just rain and rain. So I'm feeling rather angry at the weather.

I just wanted to say that I am sorry once again and that people will be able to forgive me. I hope you enjoy the new story

Ta ta for now

Alex


	2. The Beginning

Part one 

"This is a serious situation; we need to be kept informed when more information becomes available." The woman stated quietly after an indeterminable silence had reigned since the situation had been revealed to the group amassed, getting up and pacing she stared gauging the reactions of the people present. Light seemed to flow from every corner of the large room that had housed these types of meetings since the beginning of time. Twelve of the most influential had gathered at her request and they had listened to the information that had been brought to her earlier that day which did not bode well for the welfare of the world, all worlds.

"A serious situation! That is an understatement if I ever head one Lira, this is a disaster!" Exclaimed a man who was allowing his emotions to be clearly shown and heard, unlike the rest of the group.

"Calm down Darran, losing control now will do nothing to solve this problem." Lira replied still pacing around the room calmly.

"We cannot tell them" Another voice stated in return "They cannot know until it is deemed necessary. They are finally feeling the happiness they deserve and they are about to be shown a new world, we can tell them when we deem it necessary for the good of all."

"You are right as always Cairn, but it will not be easy. Dark days are ahead and let us hope that they can match it with the same light that they always manage to muster" Lira announced, finally 'desisting with her infernal pacing' as some of the others in the room called it, she sat down finally showing some emotion on her face "If they cannot then there is nothing that we will be able to do to stop the darkness that would spread throughout the entire world"

"So we have a deal then?" The man in a hooded clock asked as he drew a thumb around the rim of his goblet that contained a very fine wine.

"Oh yes we have a deal." Replied the other figure wearing robes the darkest green, almost black, with silver lining, smiling maliciously "I also have something that may sweeten the deal" As he said this, he motioned to one of the guards standing to attention. As the guard saw that as his sign he bowed slightly to his master and left the room by a side door.

"Sweeten the deal, really? Well great minds must think alike as I have also brought you a gift that I thought would 'sweeten our deal'" Once again the motion was made to a guard that was ever vigilant, who bowed and left the room.

As quickly as they had left the two guards entered once again each dragging a bound and gagged hostage. The first guard, wearing a white mask, dropped his hostage in front of the powerful lord who was talking to his master, whilst the second guard dropped his hostage in front of the other lord. Once they had placed their cargo they returned to their respective masters and waited until they were needed once again.

The two powerful men in the room looked down at their gifts in confusion until it dawned on them what they had been gifted with. The two lords looked at each other, the one wearing the robes managed to be the first to speak.

"I know that they are not the rarest creatures around but I thought that as we are going to be friends" The word coming out like molasses from his pinched lips "that you would like having one to start your collection."

"My friend, we truly must have great minds as we are both thinking alike" The man in the hooded cloak replied with a evil toothy grin "For I have also brought you your first. This is truly the start of an infamous friendship my lord."

Both men stood from their respective seats and held out their hands to finalize the deal, a deal that would one day go down in legends.

"As long as you do not call me 'my lord' I believe it will, only those beneath me call me that, and you sir are the only one who is not beneath me" He replied smiling "Just Voldemort will do."

As the hand shake continued the man in the cloak continued smiling. When they finally released each others hands they prepared to be on their way. The cloaked figure spoke once more with smirk.

"Well then you must not call me sir, I lost my name a couple of years ago when I earned my position, you may call me The Source."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, looked around, all of his staff was there in his office to discuss the threat of Voldemort. Over the past three weeks a number of things had happened to result in this drastic meeting. Rumours and fears were starting to slowly destroy the wizarding world as he knew it, through owls from allies within the ministry Albus knew that there were a total of four witches and wizards to have disappeared, no bodies or anything, just a disappearing act that cannot be explained, and that was not the worst part. Hogwarts had been breached, twice, as of yet, by some unknown evil. It wasn't Death Eaters but it definitely was not friendly. This worried Albus Dumbledore to no end as their reason for coming had to be one reason, to scout out the place. The wards had been changed to higher ones and alarms of all kinds had been set so that the next unwelcome visitor could be caught so that they could find out who was infiltrating the safest place in the country before the children arrived back after the summer. Albus Dumbledore sighed inwardly feeling the weight of the problems that he was now faced with, he needed help. As he looked around the room at his staff he knew that they were worried, to the untrained eye they all looked calm, but to him he could tell they were all worried and they should be, nothing should be able to get into these walls that surrounded them. They were worried for the future of the wizarding world as Voldemort now posed a bigger threat then ever.

"Voldemorts power is rising and his original followers are seeking him out once again" There was a murmur around the room as Albus stated what they were all thinking "Please, he may not be at full strength yet but he will seek out power and try and gain it for himself. We do not know when this will be and he may even do something that he despises."

"What are you saying Albus?"

"I am saying Minerva; he may seek help with his plans. Voldemort will seek out the greatest evil so he can claim it for himself; we need to do the same. We need to seek out the good so that we can balance the odds. We also need people who can protect Harry and the students of this school because we know that Voldemorts ultimate goal is Harry"

"Well, who Albus?"

"The Charmed ones, they have defeated great evil before and we will have to ask them to try and do it again."

"But will they help Albus?" Professor Snape asked doubting the abilities of the sisters.

"I do not know Severus, as they are still fighting the evil in their world, but we will have to hope because without them Voldemort is sure to gain the power he needs to reach his goal of complete domination of the wizarding world" Dumbledore stated "If they accept they will be offered teaching positions on the staff. There will be two new lessons but I also hope, Severus, that you will accept a partner in your lessons for fifth years and above."

"WHAT!!!" Severus yelled standing up "Albus you cannot expect me to take on an assistant for my lessons, I have been teaching children for a long time and I do NOT need help" Severus exclaimed rather loudly "If you insist on someone else teaching my subject let me teach Defense Against the Dark Arts as I have wanted!"

"I'm sorry Severus but you are the best potion master around and I already have an idea for DADA, and Severus I am not offering an assistant, I am giving you a partner" Dumbledore stated calmly. Snape was about to interrupt when Dumbledore held up his hand "Severus please do not interrupt. Please sit back down." He sat back down and Dumbledore continued, "It will only be for the fifth years and above. I know you are upset but it is imperative that the older students learn different types of magic and the Charmed ones are the best candidates to do that. There are certain potions that they could teach which we do not even know about. We now must all hope that they accept, as without them we might not be able to stop Voldemort."


	3. The Letter

**Part two******

Halliwell Manor

The sun shone brightly allowing gentle rays to enter the windows and rest gently upon the sunroom in the Halliwell manor. A peaceful stillness resonated throughout, which was mostly unusual to the powerful witches who resided there. At this early time in the day only two of its occupants were awake and enjoying the gentle calm throughout.

"I love you" Piper Halliwell, eldest living sister of the Charmed Ones, told her husband who she was resting against, sitting on the sofa whilst his hand was placed protectively over her stomach caressing it gently.

"I love you too" Leo replied just enjoying the moment of relaxing before danger struck.

"It has been really quiet this week, do you think that the demon community is taking a holiday or something, or do they just realise that it is so nice for us to us have a break from all the demon fighting, because if so that is really considerate of them." Piper asked rearranging herself on the sofa so she is more comfortably lying on Leo. Laughing to herself she replied sarcastically "I could send them a fruit basket or a quiche or something?"

"Are you complaining?" Leo said as he stopped stroking her stomach "because with fewer demons attacking, not just you but my other charges as well, that means I get to spend more time with my beautiful, witty, pregnant wife."

"Now you've done it!" She asked sitting up suddenly.

"What do you mean" Leo replied following her by sitting up properly

"You know by saying that it has been a quiet week with no near deaths and no demon attacks. You have gone and jinxed us!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Well it doesn't really work like..." he was suddenly cut off by a scream coming from the kitchen; someone else in the house must have woken up.

"That's it... you've jinxed us" Piper snapped out as she jumped off of the sofa.

They both ran into the kitchen to see that it was Phoebe, and what could have caused her to scream like that. Knowing their luck it was a probably demon or something worse. They ran in to see Phoebe standing right back against the cooker. What they hadn't noticed was the brilliant white owl sitting on the kitchen table staring at them like it was waiting for something.

"Phoebe what's wro... what the heck is that?" Piper screamed finally noticing the owl sitting on the table.

"It looks like an owl" Leo replied in a calm tone

"I can see it is an owl. It was a rhetorical question. I mean what the heck is it doing here?" Piper yelled her voice rising as she looked at her husband. "Phoebe where the heck did it come from and why is it here?"

"What happened I heard a scream?" Paige said running into the kitchen, looking quite mussed, like she had just woken up.

"Don't worry Paige I got scared by an owl flying into the house. I mean look at it's huge! I don't know why it is here? I just woke up and was in desperate need of caffeine, I walked into the kitchen and then that thing came flapping into the kitchen... I don't know what it is doing here?" Phoebe replied calming down now.

"Well it has a letter tied to its leg, it might be delivering something. Did you think of that? Leo said walking towards the owl.

"Oh yes Leo, that was the first thing I thought about when owl came flying through the window, that it was delivering mail because that is what a normal owl does!" Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should get the letter Piper?" Leo asked still in that annoyingly calm voice of his.

"I'm not going near that thing" Piper replied moving away

"I'll get it" Phoebe said as she moved towards the owl.

"Where's Cole?" Paige asked moving over towards Piper while Phoebe moved to get the letter.

"He is still in bed." She reached over to the owl cautiously incase it attacked but to everyone's surprise the owl just lifted its leg obediently and let Phoebe take it.

She opened the letter and started to read it out aloud so everyone could hear what the letter said

_**Dear Mrs. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell-Turner, Miss Paige Matthews, Mr. Leo Wyatt and Mr. Cole Turner,**_

We are in dire need of your help, my world faces a danger that we are not prepared to fight alone. I am writing to offer you all a job at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I, Albus Dumbledore, am Headmaster. I am well aware that you are very busy and have your own troubles to deal with, but we need your help. If you accept, the arrangements will be that Phoebe and Cole will teach a new subject called Demonology, Paige you will teach another new subject called Wicca and Wiccan magic, and you Piper and Leo will teach DADA which is defence against the dark arts together. If it is possible I would also like to ask you Phoebe if that for the fifth years and above that you will partner with our current potion master and teach the students about some of the potions that is useful to you. I feel that is essential our students know the different types of magic that there are out there and I feel that with Piper and Paige both teaching new subjects that you, Phoebe, will have the extra time to be able to teach the children potions. If you accept then please, return this owl back with your response and a list of any books you might need your students to get. Also if you agree please will you meet me at Diagon Alley on the 26th August. Directions will be sent at a later date. I wait in anticipation in receiving your answer.

Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore, 

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**_**  
Once she had finished, if someone had dropped a pin it would have probably been heard up to a mile away, whilst everyone was just staring blankly.**

"O...K that is not the normal letter you get in the post, but what am I talking about it was delivered by an owl!" Piper said breaking the silence.

"Ok was that for real. I mean is someone pulling a really horrible practical joke on us or something?" Phoebe asked looking at Leo.

"I don't think so, I've actually heard of this Albus Dumbledore before from some other whitelighters who work in a somewhat minimal capacity with the wizarding ministry."

"Wait there's a ministry…" Paige exclaimed "no wait there's a school for witchcraft and wizardry, why haven't we heard about this, and thinking about why didn't we go?" Paige asked utterly confused.

"Well you see there are different types of magic, and this Hogwarts is for witches and wizards that possess a different magic, I think they are wand magic users" Leo explained

"Whoa, wands? For real, that's weird and utterly new. I still don't get it so I'm going to go and get Cole. The letter involved him as well so I think I should." Phoebe said leaving the kitchen to go and get her sleeping husband who seemed to be able to sleep through anything. _**Luckily I wasn't in any real danger as he would have slept right through my peril **_**Phoebe thought as she realised that Cole hadn't come to her rescue when she screamed.**

"Ok so if this letter is for real then they want us to teach." Piper asked, after Phoebe had left the kitchen, looking down at the letter "well at least it is magic that we know, Leo do you think you can at least check with the Elders to make sure that it is real and not a joke."

"Yeah, sure" He replied and then orbed out in the familiar swirl of blue lights. When he had left, Phoebe and a now awake and mussed Cole walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Cole" Piper and Paige say together

"Morning Piper, Paige. Phoebe was saying something about an owl, a school and something else." Cole said rubbing his eyes trying to process the information that his wife had fed him with before he had even had any coffee.

"Yeah we got this letter this morning from a place called Hogwarts asking if we want to go and be teachers at the school, Leo has gone to the Elders to see if it is for real and not some joke." Piper explained

"Let me see that" Cole demanded and Piper handed him the letter. "This Hogwarts, are you serious? This isn't a joke, I know about Hogwarts. Ok so they want us to teach, what would I teach. How to kill people?" Cole said still looking at the letter.

"No silly, it says me and you would teach defence against the dark arts together, but I will also be teaching potions for fifth years and above. Piper and Leo will be teaching Demonology together and Paige will be teaching Wicca and Wiccan magic. And how do you know about Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked but before Cole could reply blue lights entered the kitchen again alerting them to an entering whitelighter.

"Wow that was quick, what did they say?" Piper asked her husband as he moved over towards her.

"Well they did say that it wasn't a joke, oh morning Cole." Leo said noticing Cole.

"Morning Leo, yeah I just told the girls that it isn't a joke. Did they explain what was going on that they would need us?"

"Well they said that about fifteen years ago there was a very powerful dark wizard who was pure evil. He tried to kill this family that had been opposing him and causing problems for him for years. The man was trying to keep him away from his wife and son so they could escape, but he killed him. Then moved onto the woman who had run into protect her son, but he killed her also. When he tried to kill the baby, for some reason the spell backfired and he was left powerless, the weird thing is that whoever Voldemort wanted dead died as he killed anybody he wanted, but this baby survived, and no one knows why. They say that a powerful protection was put on him from his mothers love when she died. Now he is at that school and this wizard has regained his body and is gaining back his full strength and he wants the boy dead for what he did to him. What they want you to do is go to the school protect that boy and all the other students within the school as well. But to be honest I think there may be something that they are not telling me, I don't know it just seemed like they were hiding something." As he finished his tale Paige stared at him confusedly before asking.

"**You got all that when you were only up there for about twenty minutes?" **

"**Well they don't mess around." Leo replied with a smirk.**

"Wow... that's just wow" Phoebe announced still in shock from the tale that Leo had just told.

"Is that all you can say Phoebe?" Paige asked her sister

"Well what else do you want me to say, that his life is even more screwed up then ours." She replied snappily

"Well no I was thinking more along the lines of, are we going?" Paige asked looking to everyone in the kitchen.

"Well from the sounds of it that kid needs protection and so do the rest of the kids at that school, they're to young to have to worry about anything other then passing exams and spots, so yeah I think we are going. Everyone agree?" Piper asked looking around the kitchen. From the affirmative nods from everyone she guessed they were going.

"Ok then we better reply to this Mumblemore person then." Piper said reaching for a pen

"I think you mean Dumbledore, Piper" Leo said to her

"That's what I said. So what is the name of the boy we are meant to be protecting then?" She asked her husband

"I think they said Harry Potter."


	4. The Burrow

**Part three**

**The Burrow - 25th August**

Harry had been 'rescued', well that it felt like to him, from the Dursleys just two days ago and it was already the happiest that he had felt all summer, The Burrow was the only place where he felt like he was home, that and Hogwarts. This 'rescue' wasn't anything compared to the spectacular rescue in his second year, it was just Mr. Weasley picking him up from the Dursleys via fireplace. The Dursleys had been too scared to stay in the house while he was there so they had left the day before to make sure there was enough distance between them and 'anyone of those freaks', as Mr. Dursley had so eloquently put it. Whatever they did Harry really didn't care anymore, he was just happy to be at the Burrow and away from them. Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Ron was already up and eating.

'Where else would he be' Harry thought fondly as he walked into the kitchen.

Looking around the room he saw the rest of the Weasleys, the only one missing was Ginny who was still upstairs, sitting at the table was Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George and Percy. Mrs. Weasley was fussing around the men of the family making sure they had everything that they needed. Once she saw him enter the kitchen her fussing was directed towards him.

"Harry dear, good morning I didn't think that you would be up this early. Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked in her usual cheery way. He knew that he better eat something, although he didn't feel like it, as he would never evade Mrs. Weasleys fussing that he was too underweight and underfed. "I can make you eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, anything."

"Just some toast please Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied sitting down at the table.

"Ok dear, it'll be ready in a moment"

Just as he was sitting down a big tawny owl flew in through the window. The owl landed on the table with grace waiting for somebody to take the letters from its leg. Mr. Weasley reached for the letters attached and read the information on the front of the top letter.

"Ah, it's your Hogwarts letters boys, and once again they have sent us yours Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he handed them to each of their owners. "Well must off, got to get to work, coming Percy."

"Yes father" He replied, finishing of his breakfast and standing up also.

"Have a spiffing day Percy" Fred said poshly.

"**Yes, do have a positively spiffing day." George remarked, also with the same tone that his brother had used. **

"Oh do grow up" Percy replied with a sneer as he and Mr. Weasley then left with a loud 'CRACK' as they left for the ministry of magic, as soon as they left the table erupted in laughter, Fred and George continuing with their impressions of Percy. After they had settled down they each opened their letters.

"Whoa look at this, we have two new subjects, ugh more work, Hermione is probably thrilled " Ron muttered still reading his letter "Demonology and Wicca and Wiccan magic... what do you think those... WAIT!" Ron shouted looking over his letter once again as though he misread something, rubbing his eyes and reading again to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"What Ron?" Harry asked, who hadn't really read much of his letter yet, shocked from Ron's outburst.

"Read it, it says that as we are in fifth year, professor Snape will have a partner to teach us different types of potions." Ron said looking up to everyone in awe.

"So we don't have to deal with Snape on our own?" George asked "That's bloody brilliant!"

"I bet Snape loves that." Fred exclaimed with a large grin "I hope this new teacher will be able to sort him out and make him nicer." 

"**What do you think this teacher will be like?" Asked Harry joining in on the conversation.**

"Who cares what they are like, I love them already." Ron said with excitement.  


"**Yeah but they be worse than Snape, or they could be exactly the same" Harry said dampening the mood in the other three boys.**

"**Well I'm not going to think about that because nobody could be worse than Snape and I bet that Snape is 100 unique so there is probably nobody out there like him." Ron replied still believing that the new teacher was a Godsend.**

**  
"It says here we have two new books 'all you need to know about demons' and 'crystals and herbs'." George said reading his letter.**

"Well I guess we will have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get all your stuff then." Mrs. Weasley said as she started tidying away the breakfast things "The sooner the better considering that the letters came late this year."


	5. The Sister

**Part four**

**Halliwell Manor – 26****th**** August**

"Paige" Piper yelled up to her sister who was taking ages to get ready. "PAIGE, WILL YOU HURRY UP!!" Getting very impatient with her now, how long does it take somebody to get ready, _**I know that I have been known to take a while getting ready but this is just ridiculous **_**Piper thought whilst pacing the hallway.**

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Came the muffled reply of Paige "I'm just doing my make-up"

"Paige, it does not take someone three hours to do their make-up" She shouted back up the stairs. "We need to go, we are going to be late."

"**I haven't been doing my make-up for three hours, I have been doing other stuff in those three hours" Paige's disembodied voice replied smugly. If she could have seen Piper's face she would not have been so smug, pissing of a pregnant woman was not all that wise. Once the flare of anger had dissipated Piper stopped her pacing and turned to face her husband, Phoebe and Cole, who were also awaiting Paige to finally grace them with her presence and emerge from upstairs.**

"What is taking so long?" Piper said after only a couple of minutes of silence, throwing her hands up in defeat and continuing her pacing. Phoebe just ignored her hormonal sister's statement which she had heard too much in the last 20 minutes and turned to Leo.

"Where are we orbing too? Because I gotta tell you I really don't know my way around England, let alone London." Phoebe asked silently looking forward to her trip to the English capital, _**if only there was time for sight-seeing, Big Ben, Buckingham palace, Harrods! **_**Phoebe thought wishing.**

"Well in the directions it says that we need to find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron." Leo said looking at the instructions that were sent yesterday, "and according to this map there is an alley a few feet away, down the side of a major shop, from it so we can orb there." Leo said finally putting down the map.

"PAIGE!!" Piper once again shouted up the stairs.

"I'M COMING" She yelled in reply, as she finally made her descent down the stairs, maybe not as quietly as she could of, actually she was stomping her way down. "I told you I was doing my make-up, we want to make a good impression on these wizardy people don't we?"

Everyone just looked at her thinking the same thing. 'Why did it take her three hours to do what it took them an hour to do'?

"Ok then I think maybe we should go now... we are already a bit late let's try not to be any later." Leo said ushering the girls to move. "Cole you know where to shimmer too" Cole nodded towards Leo as he took Phoebes hand. "Paige you got it"

"No" Paige replied confusedly. Leo picked up the map, remembering that he hadn't shown her the directions, pointing to the place where they had decided would be the place to land, "Ok I got it now"

Cole took Phoebe into a hug as they shimmered out, Paige followed suit directly after and then Leo did the same with Piper, taking her into an embrace and orbing to the designated spot. They landed in an alleyway that was small and dank, and very damp with a multitude of puddles, getting the girls very wet when the landings ensured that they atleast had one foot, if not two, in a puddle.

"Ok yeah I want to get out of this alley... where the heck is the pub?" Phoebe asks looking down at her shoes that were soaked.

"It says that it is in between a bookshop and a record shop. The pub is not visible by non-magical people so it may seem to be a bit strange to look at." Leo said

"Is that it over there? There is a big bookshop and a record shop so I'm guessing that it is that." Paige said pointing over to where she saw it, a dingy pub coming into full view to the sisters, Leo and Cole.

"Yeah that's it, come on lets go" Leo replied as he left the alley heading towards the now completely visible pub with the hanging sign announcing that is was 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Thank you, but I think it is to late for my shoes, they are ruined" Phoebe replied looking down at her shoes that were soaked as she had been standing in a big muddy puddle. The rest left the alley, mainly muttering about wet shoes in the sisters' case, and headed over to the pub where Leo had disappeared off to and where they were to meet Albus Dumbledore.  



	6. The Pub

**Part five**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

They entered the pub quickly to get out of the bustling streets of London, and the slightly chilly air, it may have been August but it is a well known fact that England only has about three days of summer and then decides it has had enough of the heat and changes temperature rapidly. The interior of the place was dark and it appeared like that none of the natural light from outside was entering, the only source of light was from the candles that were floating around the room. There were men, women and children wearing strange dresses all throughout the pub, at tables happily eating their meals, standing at the bar chatting or just generally sitting alone reading the newspaper. In the corner closest to the exit there were what appeared to be goblin type things, grumpily speaking in a language that none of them recognised.

**  
"Ok this place is really creepy" Phoebe stated quietly edging closer to her sisters and her husband.**

"I take it this isn't an ordinary pub then?" Piper said looking around at the unusual people residing in the small pub. Considering that Piper knew that it was no ordinary pub from the way it magically appeared, but inside was beyond weird.

"Muggles! Muggles what are you doing in here?" A man from behind the bar shouted, they assumed that he was the bartender. He was quite tall and had a mouth that was missing quite a few teeth. His exclamation causing a sudden hushed silence to fall over all that was in the pub. Suddenly all eyes were turned to face the group who could be muggles.

"**O…k, uncomfortable." Paige said breaking the silence as she felt the eyes studying her and her sisters.**

"Hey buddy, who the heck are you calling a muggle?" Phoebe shouted back over to him feeling insulted. "Leo what is a muggle" she whispered quietly to him so none of the others in the bar could hear her uncertainty.

"Muggles are non-magical people, Phoebe" Cole replied to her before Leo had the chance. "They think that we're normal." He added with a slight smirk.

Phoebe was just about to say something back to the bartender about him being mistaken, when a really old, tall man with a long beard, wearing elegant midnight blue dress with gold moons and stars on them that shot everywhere over the material, the appearance just exuded power and stereotypical wizard, walked over to them.

"It is ok Tom" the man called over to the bartender who had called them muggles, "There with me" the bartender, Tom, seemed pleased with that and went back to cleaning the glasses, whilst the rest of the bar returned to what they had been doing before the interruption. The old man turned back to the others. "You will have to excuse Tom and the others; they are not accustomed to people dressed in muggle clothing coming into this bar. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assume that you are the Charmed ones." He said looking at Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Yes, I'm Piper, that's Phoebe, that's Paige, that's Leo, my husband and then Cole, Phoebe's husband" Piper said pointing to each of them in turn, with a nod from everyone except Paige who gave a small wave.

"**Yes welcome, I am so glad you accepted our offer. These are dark times and we need the best, and all the help we can get." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Now we need to sort out your supplies. I see that you requested some books for your students, they have been informed of the requirements, but I believe that you still need to get all your supplies for teaching." Looking at the nods they gave him he assumed yes. "Ok you will be able to acquire them in Diagon Alley. I also recommend that you all buy robes as you will not blend in at Hogwarts with muggle clothing."**

"Robes? Are you serious?" Paige asked with obvious disgust in her voice, whilst watching as an older witch walked past wearing bright, pumpkin orange robes, _**that colour would not suit me! **_**She thought.**

"Yes my dear, the wizarding worlds fashion is robes" he added amusedly at the sisters' expressions, chucking when he noticed Paige's obvious disgust at this years newest fashion colour. "If you will just follow me I will take you out to Diagon Alley.

He lead them through the pub and the sisters realised that he must be a very respected man as everybody knew he was, and most uttered a greeting to him as they went by. They were led out the back where there were a few trashcans and a blank wall.

"Are you sure this is the right place, because it is a bit small to be a shopping district, it looks more just like an alley." Phoebe asked looking around her.

"No my dear, this is just the entrance to Diagon Alley" He took out a stick, which they guessed was a wand, and he tapped it on certain bricks. In a sudden all the bricks started to move out of place until they had formed an archway that led into a busy alley that was full of people. People milling in and out of each other, yelling greetings in return, shop owners shouting prices, children staring into windows longingly at wonderful items. To say that it was breathtaking to the sisters was an understatement.

"Wow" Phoebe stated in wonder

"Phoebe do you have any other words in your vocabulary other than 'wow'" Piper asked her sister as that is all she said lately.

Everyone ignored the question as they moved into the busy alley, watching as the men, women and children bustled about, as they had fully stepped out of the arch all the bricks moved back into place.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave you here, I have a lot of work to be getting done with, and school starts soon." _**And I want to be there just incase of another attack**_** Dumbledore thought for a brief moment before he turned back to the group "I trust that you will find your way around." Dumbledore told them, "Just down the bottom of the alley you will find a big white building. That is Gringotts, the wizarding bank. That is where you will be able to change your money for the wizarding currency. I will warn you, the bank is run by goblins and please do not vanquish them, they may be a bit temperamental, but they are not evil."**

"How are we getting to Hogwarts?" Piper asked

"The day before term starts there is a train for all the staff that went home during the holidays. You will take that. I will meet you here at ten o'clock that morning and I will escort you to the train. I will see you then and once again thank you." Before any of them could reply he had vanished with a loud 'CRACK'.

They walked down to the bank and entered through the giant columns. They changed some money, which they thought would be enough, and opened accounts so they would always have some wizarding money just in case. They left and started to search through the many shops that made up Diagon alley.

"So where do we start? I mean look at all these shops!" Phoebe stated in wonder

"Well Albus said we needed to get robes so maybe we should get them," Leo said remembering what the professor had said, and watching as the girls expression showed fleeting disgust.

"Well where do you think the robe shop is?" Paige asked looking around, really wishing that she didn't have to wear robes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it is that shop over there that says 'Madame Malkins – robes for all occasions'" Piper stated sarcastically pointing over at the shop.

"Smart ass" She mumbled as the rest walked over to the shop.

They walked into the shop and saw the entire roomed lined with robes of all colours, it was like looking in one of those paint charts that you get from DIY stores. When they had entered an aging lady motioned them to come over so that she could get them all measured for robes, which they knew they were just going to hate.

**Harry was thinking, he didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Ever since Voldemorts rise to power he had been dreaming, dreaming of things that Voldemort planned to do or just what he was feeling like at that moment. But for he past three weeks are so he had experienced nothing, no dreams and no random feelings of pure hatred that he knew Voldemort felt very frequently. So either their connection was dwindling and Harry might never have to put up with those horrifying dreams again or he was planning something and it was going to be worse then anything they had come across before. To be honest, Harry prayed that it wasn't the latter.  
**

**Harry and the Weasleys had arrived at Diagon alley a little over two hours ago and were still getting all their supplies for the upcoming school year. They had got their new books and also all their ingredients for potions that they had been running low on for a while. They needed new robes and that meant Madame Malkins, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George had just gone ahead when a big bushy blur attacked them.**

"RON… HARRY" Hermione shouted as she grabbed Ron into a bone-crushing hug. She released him and grabbed Harry into an equally tight hug.

"Hermione... need... to... breathe" Harry wheezed out as she squeezed all the air out of him.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you, I didn't know if you had already come to get your school things or not. Isn't it fantastic, we have two new subjects, they sound fascinating don't they, I mean Wiccan magic, we get to learn a new type of magic, it is going to be fantastic" She said babbled excitedly. 

"**I told you she would love it." Ron muttered to Harry who laughed quietly. Luckily Hermione had not heard him.**

"**So where are you going now?" She asked when she had calmed down a bit**

"We're going to get our robes altered, ours are all too small now" Harry said as they continued walking with Hermione towards the rest of the group. As they caught up with the rest of the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley noticed Hermione.

"**Oh hello Hermione, Dear, how has your summer been?" Mrs. Weasley asked motherly.**

"**Hey Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George" She said in acknowledgement before she answered the question "It has been ok, quite boring but I have quite busy with lots of studying so it has been alright."**

They entered the shop together to find five other people already being served by Madame Malkin. Three women were on stools being pinned and measured by magically enhanced tape measures and pin cushions, for their robes and the men had already had theirs pinned and they were looking in the mirrors checking out how they looked. It was obvious that they didn't like them as their complaints could be heard from the entrance of the shop.

"She already has customers," Ron said as they all bustled into the shop.

"Oh well it doesn't matter we will just wait until they have finished." Mrs. Weasley said to her son as she motioned the others to just sit and wait.

They all moved to sit down and George finally noticed the three women who were standing on the stools. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he quickly turned to his brothers and Harry and lowered the tone of his voice so he wouldn't be heard.

"Whoa, look at those women" He whispered quietly to the others. All the boys turned to look at them. All of them had the same reaction, eyes widening and jaws dropping.

"They must be angels, they are sooooooo gorgeous" Fred said as he continued to stare, while Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes. Boys will be boys.


	7. The Robes

**Part six**

**After twenty long, long minutes Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole had all been fitted for robes and were all thinking the same thing 'These things look utterly stupid'.**

"These things are awful. I thought whitelighter robes were bad enough but now I have to wear these" Leo said examining himself in the mirror, now thinking that Paige had the right idea to protest about wearing robes.

"I know what you mean. The robes I wore for the source were bad, but these are worse." Cole said also looking into the mirror examining his robes.

"Hey I thought girls were the only ones who complained about clothes?" Phoebe shouted over getting down of the stool.

"I think we have a right to complain" Cole said looking down at what he was wearing.

"Well let me just say, I'm will be glad when I grow out of these things when the baby starts to grow" Piper said moving over to Leo. Unfortunately Madame Malkin happened to walking past the group at that particular moment and heard Piper's comment.

"**Oh you're pregnant dear, well congratulations, and do not worry, I will charm your robes so that they will grow along with you." She exclaimed cheerfully.**

"**Oh, well thank you that is very kind." Piper replied through a fake grin as her sisters struggled desperately to laugh.**

"Why can't we just wear our own clothes?" Paige asked once she had regained her composure.

"Well maybe because we would stick right out, and also we need to act a little inconspicuous. And Paige, what you wear really can't be classed as clothes." Piper said back at her complaining sister.

"Well they still suck" Phoebe said

"Oh will you all stop complaining" Madame Malkin said finally having had enough of their whining. "You all look very respectable and you will just have to get used to them." She fussed around a bit at the bottom of Cole's robes and then stood back up. "Alright you all are finished. You leave me these robes and I will get two sets made for you. When they are ready they will be sent forward to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, how much are they?" Piper asked reaching for the money they exchanged earlier.

They finished paying and took off the robes they had just had fitted. They gave them back to Madame Malkin and with a flick of her wand they had vanished. They gathered all their belongings and moved away from where they had been fitted.

"So are we all finished?" Piper asked looking around at everyone. They all nodded. "Ok should we go, we have a lot more shopping to do before we go." Leo took Pipers hand, Cole took Phoebe's hand and together they left the shop to go and explore Diagon alley some more.   


**Harry, Ron, Fred and George watched with wide eyes as they left the shop talking animatedly about what else they wanted to buy.**

"**They were bloody gorgeous!" Ron stated, breaking the silence.**

"Ron don't swear!" Hermione replied giving him a slap on the arm for his cursing.

"They were gorgeous!" George stated as if he hadn't heard his younger brother, shutting his mouth for the first since they had left. Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes once again, _**why were boys so weird **_**they both thought at the same time. Fred was just about to reply to George when Madame Malkin came over.**

"New Hogwarts robes, I presume?" She asked the gathered group of students in front of her.

"Yes please. Madame Malkin who were those women you were serving before us?" Harry asked hoping that she would be able to tell them so that they wouldn't have to speculate any longer.

"Oh those, they were very nice, not very accepting robes, but they are American, fashion is completely different there." She replied, looking at their faces she realised that she hadn't really answered Harry's question yet "they were Hogwarts newest staff. They made such a fuss over wearing robes... they are going to be teachers for Merlin's sake, they should be acting the proper way..." Madame Malkin carried on ranting about 'proper' behaviour while she got all her stuff ready to serve others.

"They're going to be our new teachers?" Ron said, while his mouth once again fell open, George's, and Fred's also falling open once more and even Hermione and Ginny's following suit.

"A whole year with them... Heaven."


	8. The Sister II

**Part Seven**

**It had been two days since he had left the Charmed ones at Diagon alley and it was two days until they arrived at Hogwarts, and only one more day after that until the students arrived back to begin a new school year. The Charmed ones living quarters had been prepared and were hopefully suitable for them. Of course he knew about Piper's pregnancy even though he was sure that they would inform him when they met again. He was very happy for Piper and Leo to find that happiness when they knew about all the evil out there, he could only imagine how powerful that child would be when it was born, the child of a Charmed one and of a whitelighter. Dumbledore was so lost in his thoughts that he was very startled when a loud alarm blared through his office which he knew was heard throughout all of Hogwarts grounds. Albus jumped up out of his chair and made his way to the door, almost running down the halls. Just as he was rounding the corner he came face to face with Minerva and Severus.**

"**The wards have been breached again" Dumbledore exclaimed to two of the four staff that remained at Hogwarts throughout the summer. "Hopefully my spell worked and as soon as the unfriendly entity entered Hogwarts castle it was transported straight to one of the dungeons, we must go check."**

**Once he had finished, they took of at a fast pace towards the unknown and unused dungeons of Hogwarts. Once they reached the dungeons they could hear the distinctive mutterings of someone onside the cell. There were already wards around the cell, but just to be safe Dumbledore upped the power to them and added a few more, whatever was in the cell would not be able to use magic or use any weapon blessed with magic. **

"**Shall we all go in?" Severus asked with curiosity.**

"**Maybe you should not Severus considering your 'position' within Voldemorts ranks, if it is a servant of Voldemort then it may be quite perilous." Dumbledore replied. "Wait out here and we will inform you of everything once we are through."**

"**As you wish." He replied although he felt like sulking like a child because he would not be involved in the interrogation.**

**Once that was settled Albus and Minerva entered the room, the only thing that Severus knew for certain was that it was definitely male because he could hear that from the curses that were still be emitted from the room. The pair were in their for at least half an hour, when they emerged Minerva looked a little down but Dumbledore looked the way he always did just without that twinkle in his eyes that always seemed to be there.**

"**What is wrong? What were the things that breached the wards?" Severus asked when they didn't seem quite forthcoming with the information.**

"**Well he didn't really want to give up any information about who he was working for or what they were doing here, but to be honest I didn't really expect him too." Dumbledore said with a non-committal shrug "But we do have a problem."**

"**What were they?" Severus asked again losing his patience although more out of worry then out of anger.**

"**They were Darklighters."**

**Piper was worried. They were leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts. She was worried, as she had never taught before. She may have taught Paige some things about magic, but teaching hundreds of little children how to defend themselves was something completely different. She was also worried about her condition, she was pregnant how was she going to teach kids when the baby was due during term time. Her and Leo were sitting together downstairs on the sofa.**

"Leo" she said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Umm" he replied not opening his eyes

"I'm worried" that got his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at her comfortingly.

"What are you worried about, sweetie?"

"I don't know how to teach, I've never taught little kids before, what if I screw up?" she asked worryingly, continuing though voice out her concerns "I'm pregnant, the baby is due April time, that is during term, what about when I get bigger and unable to teach and does Dumbledore know that I'm pregnant and what if hasn't accommodated for that fact and what…" Leo cut her rambling of with a kiss, thinking how cute his wife looked while she was rambling.

"Oh honey," he said taking her into a hug. "You will do fine. You know nearly everything about demons and evil beings, we will take the book of shadows, and you will teach the things that you know about. They will love your class... I just know it," he said releasing her from the hug. "And for the other thing, I can bet that Dumbledore knows that you are pregnant and will have everything taken care of, he is a very perceptive man. Also I will take of you, when you get too tired too teach I will be there take your class over. You have nothing to worry about!"

"I can always count on you to make me feel better, can't I" Piper said kissing him passionately. She broke away when she had a thought and with a smile said "We can take the crystal cage and let Phoebe and Cole summon some demons"

"Piper... do you really think that's a good idea?" Leo asked with a smile, realising her changing mood swings were going to be the end of him.

"Oh they wouldn't be dangerous... well not that dangerous anyway" She replied with a grin.

"I think we should go to bed," Leo said. Piper raised her eyebrow. "We need to get up early tomorrow, and we still need to pack."

"Pack. Pack what? All we need are those stupid robes" she replied as they made their way up to bed.

-----------------------------

"Not this again" Piper replied grumpily. "PAIGE... GET DOWN HERE NOW"

"I'm coming" a muffled reply came from Paige who was still trying to get ready.

"We are going to be late" Piper said. "It is always the youngest isn't it," she said while glaring at Phoebe.

"Hey are we referring to me, because I was never this bad when I was the youngest." She said having realised that Piper was getting at her for the times that she had always made them late.

"Oh you so were Phoebe, we were always waiting for you."

"Ok I admit it, I made you late SOMETIMES, but I'm not the youngest anymore and I'm not late anymore." Piper realised that she was fighting a losing battle so turned back to the other sister.

"PAIGE!!" she shouted raising her voice a few decibels, nearly at the level required to shatter glass.

"I'm here" she replied making her way down the stairs.

"We need to go" Leo said looking around. "Where is Cole?"

"I'm here. Are we going to the same place as last time?" He asked Leo.

"Ok finally now that we are all here" Piper said glaring at her sister. "Are we ready to go... oh wait what about the book of shadows? Paige could you..."

"Way ahead of you... book of shadows" Paige said as the book arrived in Paige's hands in a swirl of bright blue lights, and placing into the shoulder bag that she had with her.

"Ok are we ready now?" Phoebe asked looking at the others, looking for their confirmation.

"Yeah, I think so. Lets go" Piper said taking hold of Leo's hand. They all took the positions they had the first time they had orbed to the Leaky Cauldron. They all left once again and landed in the same alley as before, the girls looking out for puddles, ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Hogwarts.  



	9. The Teachers

**Part Eight**

**For Albus, Minerva, Severus and Flitwick, the other remaining staff member, it had been a tiring couple of days, they had found the specific spells needed to ward against Darklighters and had set them. They had all agreed not to inform the sisters of the attacks because they didn't need to deal with the added stress of attack when it had been taken care of already. The alarms were still in place, although slightly modified so that only staff would be able to hear it. So since there was less to worry about within Hogwarts, here they were, Albus, Minerva, Severus and Filius, waiting for the arrival of the newest members to the teaching staff. **

"**They are going to be late Albus" Minerva McGonagall said pacing around the pub. "Where are they?"**

"Do not worry Minerva. They are not late yet and they have a very efficient way of getting here." Dumbledore replied calmly as ever. As soon as he had finished that sentence they all walked in through the doors to the leaky cauldron. "See Minerva, I told you they would not be late." Minerva grumbled something but it was too quiet for Dumbledore to hear.

"Welcome, you are just in time" He said as they walked towards them.

"Sorry we are cutting it a little short, Paige had some last minute things to sort out, again." Piper said to Dumbledore.

"Like I said, you are on time, no need to worry about it anymore, you are here now and that is all that matters." He said, the twinkle back in his eye. "I believe that introductions are in order here. These are some of our teachers. Some are already at Hogwarts. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall." He said pointing to a stern looking witch. "She teaches transfiguration. This is Professor Filius Flitwick." He said pointing to a little man standing beside Minerva who had stopped pacing at their arrival. "He teaches charms, and this is Professor Severus Snape." He said pointing to a rather strict looking man with greasy hair. "He is our potions master. As you might know these are the Charmed ones." He said directing that introduction to the professors. "This is Piper, Phoebe, Paige, their whitelighter and Piper's husband Leo and Phoebe's husband Cole." He said indicating to each of them. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so" Piper replied trying to remember names.

They were all told to touch something called a portkey, and that that it would transported them to a place in Kings cross station where there would be no muggles to witness them appearing out of nowhere. Once they had arrived at Kings Cross they were led to platforms 9 and 10 and were told that the train was to be caught from platform 9 3/4. 

"**To do this you just need to run at the wall between the two platforms." Dumbledore told them like it was the most natural thing in the world.**

"**Run… at the wall?" Phoebe said suspiciously "That sounds a little suicidal if ya ask me." She said placing her hands on her hips.**

"**I assure you it is perfectly safe, just to show you the professors will go before you." Once he had said this Minerva, Severus and Filius nodded and went through the barrier to get onto the platform.**

**Once their nerves had been calmed by watching the others do it they all passed through the barrier without incident. Once they were through they all boarded the train and they were off to Hogwarts.**

**The journey to Hogwarts had taken quite a while so the sisters, Leo and Cole were very pleased when they had left the train and were on the carriages that would take them to their home for the next year. When they saw the castle for the first time they were awed. It was one of the most magical places, no pun intended, that they had seen their entire lives. The awe did not diminish once whilst they were being led towards a certain area.**

"**As it has been a long journey I believe that instead of a tour now you would like to refresh yourselves and maybe have the tour before dinner this evening." Dumbledore asked as he led them toward their living quarters.**

"**That sounds wonderful." Piper replied thinking that now was probably a good idea to tell him about her pregnancy. "Um Professor Dumbledore…"**

"**Call me Albus my dear."**

"**Ok, well Albus, there is something that I didn't mention and to be honest when you first contacted us I didn't think it was that important, but well you see…" She was having trouble finding the words although it should have been very easy just to say that she was pregnant.**

"**It is fine my dear." He replied with that twinkle in his eyes, seeing her obvious discomfort he decided to help her out, "I already know my dear and don't worry everything will be taken care of."**

**Piper was speechless and then smiled as Leo took her hand and whispered into her ear "I told you that he probably already knew." Soon they had reached a portrait of a family enjoying a picnic on a summer's day.**

"**The password for the door is Trinity, if you want to change you can, but these will be your quarters for the year." He announced leading them into a very large living area. "This is your communal living area, though the door to your immediate right is Piper and Leo's room, adjacent to that is that of Phoebe and Cole and then adjoining to that is Paige's. To your immediate right is the bathroom, there are double of everything in there. I hope that everything is to your liking and if it is not please inform me and I will sought it out."**

**The sister's were in hock once again, the rooms were gorgeous, how could anything not be to their liking.**

"**I think everything will be great." Leo answered for everyone considering the girls were still speechless.**

"**Well then, I will leave you too and I will send a guide later so that you can have a tour of the grounds. With that said he bid his farewells, turned and left. The girls were finally brought out of their stupor by the sound of the door closing. Piper turned to Leo,**

"**Let's go exploring." She said whilst grabbing his hand. That seemed to be on everybody's mind and they raced off to check out their rooms. The final thought that passed through everybody's mind was;**

'**This is going to be an interesting year!'**


	10. The School

**Part Nine**

**Harry had been looking forward to be going back to Hogwarts all summer. He hated leaving. It was the only place that had ever felt like home to him. Being at the Burrow with the Weasleys was great and he was always made to feel like one off the family, but it didn't feel it wasn't his home, the only place that could feel like that was Hogwarts. They were all at Kings Cross station now, and once again were running slightly late. They passed through the magical barrier onto platform nine and three quarters, boarded the train and started to look for an empty compartment. Amazingly they found one, loaded their trunks and belongings into it and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. Finally the train pulled away from the station and all Harry could think of was that they were finally on their way back home.**

"Hermione, you have already done enough reading and work for the next twelve years and more, so please tell. What are you doing?" Ron said looking at Hermione who was bent over a book.

"I'm reading" She replied not looking up from her book, and not dignifying Ron with a proper answer.

"Big surprise there" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Excuse Me," She said looking towards Ron who suddenly paled under the intense glare of Hermione, Harry struggled to not laugh.

"Umm... I said... what are you reading?" He said quickly. Hermione didn't believe him but went back to her book.

"I'm reading one of the new text books that was assigned, I want to be ready for questions." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Harry said coming out of his thoughts and listening to his two best friends.

"Because I like to know what we will be studying" She replied through gritted teeth "and anyway this book is really interesting,"

"Really interesting?" Ron asked looking at the title of the book "'All you need to know about Demons' sounds long."

"Well just because the last book you read was mostly pictures I don't expect you to understand." Hermione snapped back at Ron. "Anyway you should have read at least some, this is the book for a new subject 'Demonology', we are going to learn about all types of demons and there are some really interesting ones, like Succubae, fear demons, warlocks."

**  
"Cool" Ron replied showing the first hint of true interest "So are you going to read to other new text book as well before we start lessons?"**

"**I have already read it, it was good but not as good as this one." She replied not looking up from her book.**

**  
"I don't get you sometimes" Ron said, just then the old lady with the food cart pulled up. "But food is here so I am going to eat."**

They all bought some food and ate, Hermione finally putting her book down, while talking about anything that they thought of. After they had finished Hermione went back to reading her book and Harry and Ron played exploding snap the rest of the way there. They arrived at Hogwarts at normal time and they were all hungry for the welcoming feast. They took the normal carriages up to the castle and entered the great hall. As they entered they saw all their teachers up at the head table, but there, as they expected, were five new teachers that they had seen in Madame Malkins almost a week ago, sitting at the table. Harry also noticed that most of the male population in the school was staring at them intently. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and started talking to their friends.

"God, they are so gorgeous" George stated once again looking up at the head table.

"Yeah I know, I like the one sitting next to Professor Snape" Lee Jordan, the twin's friend, announced meaning Piper.

"Nah, I like the one with the ginger hair" Fred said motioning towards Paige.

They were about to continue when Dumbledore stood up. The hall silenced immediately. Professor McGonagall walked in as well as the first years behind her. The sorting hat was brought in and placed on a stool. When it started its annual song Harry noticed that the new teachers looked rather shocked and started whispering to each other. Once the song had finished the sorting took place and there were many new students in Gryffindor as well as in the other houses. Dumbledore stood up once again to make his welcoming speech.

"Welcome new and old students to another year at Hogwarts. Before the feast starts I have a few start of term announcements. As always the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has put up a list outside of his office of items that are not supposed to be used in the hallways. Now that those official things are out of the way it is time for me to say that as we welcome new students, we also welcome new teachers. So it is my pleasure to introduce our new DADA teachers Professor Halliwell-Wyatt and Professor Wyatt." Piper and Leo stood up and were met with applause they then sat back down. "Professor Halliwell-Turner and Professor Turner, the new Demonology teachers" They did the same as Piper and Leo had done minutes earlier. "And Professor Matthews our Wicca and Wiccan magic teacher" Paige stood on her own and was met with the same applause. "As you read on your letters, Professor Halliwell- Turner will also be teaching the fifth years and above, with Professor Snape, about different types of potions." That was met with the loudest applause so far and Snape's scowl deepened. "Now that that is out of the way. Eat!" He finished his speech and the tables were magically filled with food.

Everyone began to eat and chat animatedly. Everyone was glad to be back at Hogwarts, and everyone was wondering how good the new teachers would be, especially the DADA teachers, as they had never had much luck with those before, they hadn't seemed to able to last more than a year.

"I wonder if we will have any of the new teachers tomorrow." Harry said to his best friends.

"I hope so; I want to know how good they are teaching." Hermione said worried about her learning.

"Yeah, I hope the DADA professors are good, because we are behind on that subject" Seamus added listening to their conversation.

"**Yeah, well everyone apart from Hermione." Ron muttered to Harry who snorted into his pumpkin juice which he turned into a cough when Hermione turned to glare at them.**

The feast ended and everyone was full to the brim and feeling rather sleepy. Dumbledore told them to go to bed as learning started tomorrow. Everyone headed of to his or her dormitories. Once they reached the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron said their goodnights to Hermione and headed up to their rooms with Seamus, Dean and Neville. Harry climbed into his four-poster bed and fell into a peaceful sleep wondering how good the teachers would prove to be.


	11. The DADA Lesson

**Part Ten**

**Harry awoke the next morning feeling rather content. He had not had any nightmares once again and had slept very peacefully, although the peace was starting to worry him once again. He made his way down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione already there. Hermione was reading.**

'No surprise there' Harry thought. And Ron was thinking the same thing as him but instead of keeping it to himself he had to make himself heard like usual.

"...But school has only just begun 'Moine, how can you be doing homework already?" They kept arguing for a while and then noticed Harry. They all made their way down to the great hall for breakfast together. They sat down at their table and McGonagall gave out their timetables. They realised that they had some new teachers today, which they were very happy about. When they started eating, out of force of habit, they looked up at the staff table. All were there, except one.

"Where's Professor Wyatt" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but he has to teach today so he will be here." Hermione said while studying her timetable. "Look we have DADA first so he will have to be there. After that we have Demonology, and then double potions with the Slytherins, as usual, why do they keep on insisting putting us with those snakes. Well at least we have a few new teachers today."

"Yeah" Harry replied. They finished eating and left to get to DADA before they were late.

They arrived at the class to find that everyone was lined up outside. Nobody was entering the classroom.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Hermione asked Neville.

"She hasn't said to, I don't think she knows we are here" He replied. Hermione muttered something about going in and she did. The class followed her into the classroom. When they entered they saw their professor sitting on the desk flicking through a really big book. She didn't seem to notice until someone made a noise.

"Oh... hi. Take your seats." She said surprised that they had come in silently. "Were you all waiting outside, I'm sorry I didn't realise I had to give you permission to enter the classroom, in future don't worry about waiting just come in." Everyone obeyed and took their seats whilst listening to her. "As you know I'm Piper... no wait... you have to call me professor... god that makes me sound old" she mumbled to herself as a few laughs could be heard around the class. She turned back to them and smiled. "Ok... I'm professor Wyatt... just stick to Wyatt as Halliwell-Wyatt is a bit of a mouthful. Well as you know I am a witch... but not like you." She said. The students shared around a few confused glances. "I do not have to use a wand. My powers are controlled through my hands and by my emotions." She was about to continue when someone's hand shot up. "Yes..."

"Seamus Finnigan... What do you mean powers?" He asked

"Well I have the power to freeze time and blow things up... that is the simple explanation, the real explanation is something really complicated about slowing molecules down and speeding them up, but who wants a demonstration?" she asked with a smile. A lot of enthusiastic nods could be seen around the class this time. "Ok"

She looked around and saw parchment on the desk of a girl at the front.

"**Do you mind if I borrow this?" She asked the girl and once she had received confirmation that it would be alright, she took it of the desk and walk back to the front of the class. She threw it up in the air and it froze, and to her surprise so did everyone else.**

"Ok... I thought they wouldn't freeze... they're witches and wizards after all..." She mumbled under her breath. "Umm... LEO" She shouted so she could get some answers. He soon arrived and looked around confused.

"Uh... thinking of unfreezing the students anytime soon... they can't be that bad" He said with a smirk.

"Ha... funny. Why are they frozen... unless they are all evil?" She said to him. He laughed and began to explain.

"Piper this is a different type of magic, only Wiccan, good witches don't freeze."

"Ok thanks... now get out of here I want your entrance to be spectacular." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and left in the little blue lights. She flicked her hands at the students and time began up again.

"Ok I've found a flaw in the demonstration... you lot seem to freeze so you won't be able to see that power... but I could blow this parchment up." She said and everyone nodded once again. She threw the paper up in the air and with a flick of her wrist and hand it exploded into nothing.

"Wicked" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Thank you... okay so those are my powers, right..." she was interrupted by a hand shooting up into the air again. "Okay I'm not very good with names right now so when I say so tell me your name as well... ok..." she pointed to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger... I was wondering where our other professor was?" She said. Piper smiled at her.

"Don't worry about him... he may not always be here... you will get used to him disappearing a lot. I have." She muttered under her breath. "Ok today I thought that would be a great place to start. In this class you will learn about Defence Against the Dark Arts, but also there are beings out there of light, so learning about them will help. So I thought that that would be the best place to start, as it is the beginning of the year and all, ease you back in gently. Today we are going to talk about whitelighters." She smiled at the class. "Can anyone tell me what a whitelighter is?" Piper looked around the class to see if anyone knew the answer. Only one hand went up and she knew the girls name.

"Yes Hermione"

"An angel" she replied vaguely.

"Almost." She sat back down on the desk. "In this class you will have to make some notes, but I will try and make these classes as practical as possible. Right, a whitelighter is an angel, but only for certain people. They are guardian angels for good witches. Only Wiccan witches mind you. They help guide these witches, but they also make sure future whitelighters do the good that help them earn their wings. Each whitelighter has charges; these charges are either witches or future whitelighters. The witches know of the whitelighter status, but to future whitelighters it is kept secret. Whitelighters have the power to orb from place to place, they have healing hands, they can glamour themselves into anybody, and they can also sense their charges anywhere in the world. Everyone got that?" She asked looking around seeing everyone writing. "Ok who would like to meet a whitelighter?" Everyone looked up sharply.

"Professor how are you going to get a whitelighter here?" Hermione asked in interest.

"Oh lets just say that I know a whitelighter really well," She said with a smirk. "LEO" she shouted.

"How is that going to...?" Ron started but stopped as blue lights started to fill their classroom. More and more entered until they started to materialize into something. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that it was their other professor.

"This is a whitelighter." She said with a big smile as she pointed her arms at her husband who stood their smiling at the students.

"Hi" Leo said to all the pupils. Some still with their mouths wide open. "Umm... you know flies tend to fly into open mouths," he said with a smile and all of them now closed their mouths.

"That was so cool" Ron said with a big grin.

"But... how... you can't apparate into Hogwarts grounds. It says so in Hogwarts: A history" Hermione babbled in shock.

"Whitelighters do not apparate, we orb. Hogwarts barriers are there to keep evil wizards from apparating in and to keep evil out..." Leo started, and then Piper took over.

"Whitelighters are not evil, they are pure good, and so they are no threat to the school. As you said Hermione whitelighters are like angels, so there is no need to keep them out as nobody in this school has a whitelighter."

For the rest of the lesson they continued their talk on whitelighters. How you became a whitelighter. What the main job of one was etc. After the class found out that whitelighters were dead that became the main topic of discussion. How could Piper marry a dead person? How did he die? And somebody even asked what it was like to sleep with a dead person. They had to put them at ease and tell them that Leo wasn't really dead, he had died but wasn't dead anymore. The lesson ended with Professor Wyatt telling them that their next few lessons would be on darklighters. They exited that lesson and made their way to their next lesson. Demonology. They knew that the seventh years had potions and that Professor Halliwell-Turner wouldn't be there. So they made their way to that lesson with Cole.


	12. The Demonology Lesson

**Right here is the next part and if you hadn't already please PLEASE go back and read the first chapter for important story info.**

**I Would have had this chapter out sooner but I have been battling with stupid X-ray diffraction patterns which I do not understand, so I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Part Eleven**

**The class filed orderly outside the classroom door. They didn't know what professor Turner was like so they waited patiently and quietly for him to arrive. Everyone was thinking what this subject would be like; considering the only thing that was known was that it would involve something about demons. All the girls seemed to be close to giddiness; it seemed that it was a case of Lockheart syndrome once again, Harry noticed as he waited for the class to start. **_**While do girls always giggle? I don't think we will ever understand **_**Harry thought, shaking his head, as watched a huddled group of girls whispering quietly then giggling very femininely. It was the exact same thing that had happened with Professor Wyatt. All the girls liked him but they knew they were too young, oh and the fact that he was married, Professor Turned was married as well but that didn't stop that incessant giggling! Just before the class was about to start Cole came down the corridor, upon seeing them outside the quietly he nervously bade them to enter and the class willingly went in quietly. They all sat down and took out their books and wands.**

"**Well, hi." Cole started nervously **_**why the hell am I nervous… I have faced way scarier things then this before **_**Cole thought before continuing. "As you all know I am Professor Turner. Umm... as you can tell I'm a little nervous as I have never taught before but I am very familiar with many demons so teaching you about them will hopefully not be too hard." He finished with a bright smile whilst some of the girls giggled. Cole tried to contain his laughter at the thought of 15 or so school girl crushes. But most people were confused at what he said about demons.**

"**Umm... lets see, I don't know much about your kind of magic but there are some spells that are very effective with most demons, but I will not be teaching you much about how to defend yourself against demons, just different types, so..." Cole trailed of when Hermione's hand went up into the air. "I don't know names so you will have to help me when you ask a question. Yes..."**

"**Hermione Granger. Why will we not be learning the defence part, isn't that the important part?" Hermione asked speaking allowed at what most of the students were thinking. Cole grinned looking at the class.**

"**Well you see Hermione, I will probably cover some defence but you have a whole class dedicated to Defence Against the Dark Arts so you will probably cover the defensive part in that lesson. "Cole chuckled slightly then continued "But the biggest reason is that not all demons need to be defended against." He looked around at the students most of them just looked confused. Hermione's hand shot straight back up into the air. Cole inwardly grinned and though, **_**she is way to intuitive for own good.**_

"**Why we wouldn't we have to defend ourselves against demons, they're evil?" She asked confusedly.**

"**Not every demon is bad" He explained briefly, that confused looked still placed firmly on most of the kids faces "Not every demon is evil, just like not every human is good. Ok, ok, let me try and explain differently. All throughout the world there are demons and just because they are demons does not make them immediately evil. Most demons do not have a soul and exist just to cause mayhem, but if defining evil by the presence of a soul means that all demons are bad, that should mean that all humans, because they have a soul, are good, which as most know that is not the case." From his speech he could tell that he was getting through to them as the confused look was finally starting to fade, but before he continue Hermione's hand was risen once again.**

"**Professor are you saying that most demons are not evil?" She asked.**

"**No, no of course not!" Cole replied, **_**maybe I'm not being that clear **_**"Most demons are evil but all I am saying is that the world is not defined by good and evil, black and white, you have to take into consideration the shades of grey as well. For example I know demons out there who are evil but have no desire to create mayhem and despair." Looking around the room he decided to take a different route, knowing that Piper wanted to impress her students in their first lesson with her. "Ok, right you have had DADA already this morning, am I correct?" he asked and looked around at their affirmative nods "Right so you all know that professor Wyatt is a whitelighter. There are many different things in the word beings of light and of dark. Sometimes the beings of dark are not always that dark. They can change their ways to fight for the light." Cole stopped his explanation as somebody put up their hand. He pointed to them to speak.**

"**Neville Longbottom. What would make an evil want to change to good?" he asked**

"**Well there are quite a few possibilities but the main one you will find is probably love." Cole replied with a hint of a smile. "Evil creatures do love, they love power, pain and sometimes the very thing they are meant to hate, human beings. Love is a very strong element. It can make even the evilest of monsters have the slightest change of heart, and most of all it can protect." He looked at Harry who was looking Cole straight in the eye. "You are wondering how I would know this. Well I know this as one of creatures used to be me. The reason that I am so perfect to teach this subject is because I'm a demon." As he bowed his head there were many a shocked gasps around the room and somewhere from the back of the room there was a 'cool'. "I do not deny that once all I was was evil. But like I said love is a very big factor in the way destiny plays out for you. I fell in love with the one thing I was sent after to destroy and it changed my life forever." Hermione put her hand up again.**

"**You fell in love with professor Halliwell?" It was more of a statement then a question. Some of the class was a little scared of Cole now but most were still alright as they thought 'Why would Dumbledore hire somebody if he was truly evil?'**

"**Yes. Don't worry I haven't been that same demon for more then a year now and I would never hurt anybody, so stop looking so frightened." Then he laughed, that made the class feel a lot better. "Ok so where were we before I spilled out my life story. Oh yeah the shades of grey. Some demons will never know what is like to be good or even slightly less evil, but on the rare occasions they find something worth fighting or they just have a slight twinge of a conscious in which they know what they are doing is wrong. I know exactly how they feel because that is how it started for me, a slight doubt in whether what I was doing was the right thing then changing into something completely different. Does everyone understand now?" he looked around the class and was glad to see that no one was confused anymore. "Ok are there any questions?" A few hands went up. He pointed to a boy in the middle of the classroom.**

"**Seamus Finnegan. What type of powers do you have?" he asked with a grin. Cole laughed wondering when that question was going to be asked.**

"**Umm... I can make energy balls and I can shimmer, which is like orbing but without the pretty light show and theatrical entrance," he said with a touch of mockery, earning himself a few muttered laughs. "Anyone else?"**

**For the rest of the class they had a little question and answer session where Cole got to scare most of the little with tales of his past. They still were not totally comfortable with him being a demon. Harry kept thinking that maybe it was a trick sent by Voldemort. But he then he thought rationally and thought 'Why would he tell us he was a demon?' and 'Why would a good witch marry a demon if he was evil'. The other thing that he quite replaying in his head was the speech that Professor Turner had made about Love and its effects on the evilest things in the world. Although he had been lost in his thoughts for a while, once it was time to leave he had to agree with his classmates, the lesson was one of the most interesting they had had since they had had DADA with professor Lupin. **_**Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all H**_**arry thought finally.**


	13. The Attack

**Right once again it was either another chapter or tackle chemistry so the non degree stuff came out on top, lol, chemistry is really hard and boring!!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review.**

**Part Twelve**

"**My liege" A dark figure said as he went down to one knee "We have a problem."**

"**What is it?" The Source replied impatiently knowing that they couldn't suffer many more problems.**

"**The castle has been protected." The obedient servant replied, still kneeling.**

"**The castle has always been protected that is why Voldemort asked me to provide you and yours!" Was the angry reply as the Source moved towards the kneeling Darklighter.**

"**Yes my liege" he relied realising his mistake "I meant that there have been further protections placed around the grounds. We learned early on that it was impossible for us to orb in but we could venture into the castle by orbing into the surrounding forest."**

"**So what is the problem Lucas?!?" Yelling, finally getting angry enough he motioned for Lucas to rise. **

"**Danan was captured my lord, a new alarm and spell was placed and as soon as he had orbed in he was transported into confinement" He replied shamefully "They now know the intruders are darklighters and have set further protections to keep us out."**

"**If that is our only problem then there is nothing worry about, Lucas" The Source grinned maliciously moving towards a cabinet at the far end of his chamber. "Wand magic is weak! They need little wooden sticks to focus their magics, Voldemort believes he equals us, he really doesn't understand what power is!" He spat angrily removing an amulet from the cabinet and turning towards Lucas.**

"**With due respect my lord, if they are weak why are we working for them?" Lucas asked afraid of the repercussions for his curiousity.**

"**They may be weak but I believe that our partnership will be beneficial until the ritual. He has already managed to capture a whitelighter so there is some power there, I will admit reluctantly." As the Source said this he stopped in front of Lucas holding out his hand for Lucas to take the offered amulet. "This helpful trinket is something that I stole from a warlock, who stole it from somebody, that counteracts any wand magic for the wearer. Give this to one of your darklighters and tell them to continue with the mission, we need to know all the specifics of the layout of the castle. We need to know everywhere that child has lessons, where he eats, where he sleeps, where everything! We need details. Do not worry about the amulet, if your darklighter is vanquished it will appear back here. Now go!"**

"**It will be done my lord." Lucas replied respectively lowering himself to one knee again before leaving to assign this important mission to another darklighter.**

**The rest of the day had gone by, for the trio, pretty much the same as any other. In potions Neville burnt a hole in another one of his cauldrons and Snape took 20 points off of Ron for sending a magical paper airplane into the back of Malfoy's head, they hadn't had Professor Halliwell-Turner because Professor Turner had had to leave for an unknown reason and so she had to cover Demonology. The Gryffindors all came to the same conclusion that Snape was taking his anger out on them for having a partner in his lessons. **_**Note to self... never offer to share anything with professor Snape**_** Harry thought**_** like I would want to anyway**_**. The day had finally ended and they all headed down to dinner after dropping off all their school things to their dormitories first. When they arrived at their seats Fred, George, Lee and most of their friends were still staring at the new professors.**

"**I could look at her all day" George said still staring at Paige.**

"**Geez George, how many times have you said that tonight?" Fred said slapping the back of his head.**

"**Ow" He replied grabbing the back of his head "Your one to talk Fred, you have been staring just as much as me."**

"**Yeah you're right there." He said and they both laughed.**

"**Did you have any of them today?" Harry asked**

"**Yeah we did, we had Wicca and Wiccan magic." George replied finally taking his eyes off of Paige. "It's good actually."**

"**We have that tomorrow." Hermione said as she had already memorized her timetable.**

"**I wonder where Professor Wyatt is?" Harry said looking up at the teacher's table.**

"**He is not always going to be here remember, he has other people to watch out for as well." Hermione said remembering their DADA lesson from earlier.**

"**No, female professor Wyatt. You know his wife." Harry replied back meaning Piper.**

"**I don't know maybe she is coming later, or has some..." Hermione was interrupted as the doors to great hall burst open and Piper flew across the room like a rag doll.**

"**There she is" Ron added mainly out of shock.**

**As soon as he said that a man dressed all in black holding a crossbow, with a large crossbow around his neck, walked into the hall.**

"**Piper!" Phoebe screamed and ran from the staff table to Piper's side. Paige followed closely. Dumbledore had jumped up as soon as he had heard the commotion, **_**this shouldn't be happening! The wards should have kept them out! **_**He thought worriedly looking to his side catching the eyes of Minerva and Severus.**

"**Ow, ow, ow" Piper said as she moved to sitting position.**

"**Piper are you alri..." Paige did not get to finish as Piper quickly stopped her.**

"**Paige you have to get out of here... Darklighter." She said pointing towards the man dressed all in black. Paige was just about to orb when the darklighter cut her off with a sinister laugh.**

"**Oh, I'm not after you. If I was after you." A grim smile appeared on his face. "You would already be dead."**

**At that moment Cole, who had also been absent at dinner, to the misery of some of the girls, ran into the hall to stand next to the girls.**

"**We have a problem, he" he indicated towards the darklighter by pointing at him. "Isn't after you guys..."**

"**Oh Belthazor. Tut, tut, tut." He was smirking now. "You shouldn't have crossed the source. You have no idea the storm that is brewing."**

"**Ok, you're bugging me now." Piper said and she flicked her hands towards the darklighter and with a scream of anguish he blew up and was never seen again. "Ok Cole. Explain!"**

"**Like I said we have a problem. You better call Leo." He said**

"**Leo" Piper called, and soon after her husband started appearing in the usual light show that followed a whitelighter.**

"**What? What is it? I was with a charge." He said impatiently.**

"**Well I'm sorry if your wife getting attacked and thrown across the room doesn't rank high enough on you problem list." Piper said snappily.**

"**What? You got attacked. I'm sorry honey of course it does; I just thought it wasn't that bad and the baby could heal you. Now what is wrong?" Leo said hugging his wife then releasing her to hear what the problem is.**

"**Ok, but I don't think we should talk here." Cole said looking around noticing that they were all the centre of attention. "This isn't for everyone to hear." He whispered as they all left the great hall.**

"**What the heck was that about?" Ron said as they watched their new Professors leave the room very quickly.**

"**I don't know, but look at the others," Harry said indicating towards the teacher's table. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were also following the professors out. "It must be quite serious if they are also leaving."**

**Once the professors had left whispers broke out. Theories and stories were flying around the hall about whom that man was. The main concern of everyone was that Voldemort sent him and that there could be more out there waiting to attack.**


End file.
